


innocent

by groove_bunker



Series: Please Ignore the Pronouns [fanmix fic] [5]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, references rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happens, she's still your Helena</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/gifts).



You walk into school one day and everyone’s staring you down as you head towards your locker. You’ve never been popular, per se, and you’re pretty sure that if this is what it feels like, you would never want to be. Before you even reach your locker, you’re pulled into an empty classroom by Pete. Claudia, Steve and Leena are sitting at desks, silent. Helena is not.

You know then that it’s not something that you’ve done that’s making everyone stare at you in the halls.

“What’s going on?”

Pete hands you a piece of paper, a printout of a newspaper article from a year ago. The headline, splashed across the top, reads ‘Boys found not guilty of rape charges’.

“Why am I reading this?”

“Look at the article.”

You read it through three times, just to make sure that you read it right the first two. Helena had moved here because of this? To escape the past? Why hadn’t she told you?

“Is this why everyone’s staring at me out in the corridors, because something awful happened to Helena two years ago?”

The silence tells you everything you need to know.

“How do you know all this?”

“Some jack ass decided to google Helena, all this came up and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” Claudia looks furious and you’re glad. You need someone to be furious while you process what’s going on because it’s going to take you a long time to get angry. You can’t get angry until you know Helena is alright.

You find her in the library, tucked away in the top corner of the science building. It’s a tiny room that not many people know exists. Which is why it’s perfect for days like today. You smile at the librarian who has the same stony faced look as everyone else seems to today. So she’s heard the good news then. Helena’s trying to look involved with a book, but you can see the tears streaming down her face. You take a seat next to her and rummage in your bag for some homework that you wanted to check through.

“You’re not going to ask?” A croaky voice breaks the silence as you’re checking the seventh math problem. You look up to find her staring at you. You feel your heart begin to break; she looks completely shattered.

“There’s nothing to tell. You are not what you have done, you are not what has happened to you. You are Helena, who dances with me in the rain and helps me with my chemistry homework. I couldn’t care less why you left England.”

“You mean it?”

You’re not really feeling equipped to deal with her if she starts to cry again, but you shuffle closer, looping an arm around her shoulders. You know that she’s a completely different Helena to the one you said goodnight to at 2am this morning but she’s still Helena.

Still your Helena. 


End file.
